A Better Fate
by Jack of the North
Summary: It's the twins birthday party and Fred is sulking, Hermione has been chosen to go find him.


**A/N This is for my girls over at the Twin Exchange forum; WeasleyForMe, remuslives and weasleytwinsslave89**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or the quote by ee cummings. **

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Fred?" Hermione said through the closed door. "Stop sulking and come out."

"I don't want to," was his reply. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and knocked again. She was surprised they could even here each other. Downstairs the party was raging. It was the twins twenty-first birthday party and Fred was currently brooding in his room like an insolent four year old.

No one had seen him since they cut the cake and Hermione had been elected to look for him while everyone continued to have a good time. She was about to turn around and head back down stairs when the door whipped open and she was grabbed around the waist and pulled into the room.

"Shh," Fred whispered, pushing her up against the wall next to the again closed door and covering her mouth with his hand.

She glared at him and tried to say something but it came out muffled. Fred put his finger to his lips to indicate she should be quiet.

"Shh," he said again and Hermione could feel his warm breath next to her ear. She shuddered at their close contact. "Listen."

She listened but couldn't hear anything. And then she heard it. A giggle. And then a chuckle. And then something smash followed by more giggling. She raised an eyebrow at Fred.

"Angelina and George," Fred whispered. Hermione's expression went from confused to surprised. So that's why he was sulking. Angelina had been with Fred for a while and then just over a year ago they had broken up. And then tonight she showed up on the arm of his twin brother. She hadn't thought it had bothered him but apparently it had.

Hermione tried to speak again but Fred just clasped his hand tighter over her mouth. They could hear the laughing couple right outside the door now. She squired against him and tried to get him to let her go. Hermione searched his face, trying to read Fred's expression in the dark but he seemed to have forgotten the pair outside. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair and Hermione suddenly became aware of just how much Fred's body was pressed up against hers.

"I don't think I appreciated until right in this moment that you are a woman, Hermione," he said huskily running his hand up the side of her body. Hermione's heart quicken and she was sure that he would be able to hear it. Their attention was averted by the door handle being rattled and then suddenly the door flung open and the lights came on. Hermione quickly licked Fred's hand and he drew it away sharply from her mouth as George and Angelina came tumbling into the room. They took in Hermione's flushed appearance and Fred's body pressed against hers before they giggled their apologies and headed for a different room, leaving the door open but the light off.

"So what did you come looking for me for?" he asked, placing one hand at her hip while the other brushed some hair out of her face. She smelled like coconut, Fred thought, breathing in her scent.

"I, um, everyone was looking," she stuttered.

"And you found me," he whispered, his lips right by her ear.

_What is going on here?_ Hermione's mind screamed. She had just come looking for him because Mrs Weasley was having kittens that one of the birthday boys had disappeared. Now she was contemplating locking the door and getting lost with him.

_This is Fred Weasley,_ her mind rationalised. _You do not date Fred Weasley. _

**Who said anything about dating? **Another part of her brain asked. **What you are thinking has nothing to do with going out on a date.**

_He's your best friend's brother._

**He's hot.**

_He's a prankster._

**He owns his own store, he can't be too silly. **

_He breaks rules for fun!_

**Who cares?!?!**

"You smell so good, Hermione." Her breath hitched when she realised his lips were no longer by her ear by now lingering by her own.

"I don't want to be a poor man's Angelina," she whispered, acutely aware that not ten minutes ago Fred was brooding over his brother's girlfriend.

His lips barely grazed hers. So soft was the kiss, she wasn't even sure it had happened.

"Who's Angelina?" he asked as he lips made a second pass by Hermione's, firmer this time and she was certain that it had happened.

"What are you doing Fred?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I thought it was obvious." She felt him smirk against her lips as his joined hers in a battle for control. Hermione gave up and allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips ever so slightly and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't just ram his tongue down her throat. He took his time, gently and slowly exploring every crevice of her mouth, starting with her lips. She moaned pleasantly as he buried his fingers in her mane of hair and the arm encircling her waist pulled her even closer against him.

Hermione reluctantly broke away when the need for air became too great.

"Kisses are a better fate then wisdom," Hermione whispered as Fred spun her and walked her backwards until her knees hit a bed. Her legs crumbled instantly and she fell back onto the bed, giggling as he fell on top of her.

"Glad to hear it."


End file.
